


Seal It With a Kiss

by shattered_mirror



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, bottom!Jongdae, bottom!jongin, top!Kyungsoo, top!Minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattered_mirror/pseuds/shattered_mirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're too cute for your own good, Nini."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seal It With a Kiss

“Wait~ if you come in now you’ll ruin the surprise!” Jongin giggled from behind his closed bedroom door. Standing in front of the white door that was decorated with various Iron Man stickers was one highly amused Do Kyungsoo.

The corners of his mouth were pulled up in an easy smile, and his hands were placed comfortably on his hips. “Nini, Baby. Open the door.”

“Not yet~ I’m almost done I promise!”

“Nini, Jongdae and Minseok will be here any minute now and I don’t even know what you’re wearing. You know I have to approve your outfit before company sees you. Remember wh-“

“Daddy! You promised you wouldn’t bring that up anymore!” Jongin whined. A few more moments and lots of shuffling later, Kyungsoo heard Jongin’s bedroom door click, and watched as the door slowly opened. 

It opened just enough for Jongin to poke his head out. A shy smile was on his face, and his bangs fell cutely in his eyes. “Nini, would you like to show me your surprise now?” 

Jongin chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, then answered with a soft ‘yes, Daddy.’ He closed the door for a moment, Kyungsoo assumed it was to calm himself, and then shyly opened the door completely so Kyungsoo could get a good look.

“W-what do y-you think?” 

Standing cutely in a pair of light denim overall shorts, a skin-tight white tank top with a pair of ankle socks that were designed to look like ballet shoes, and his hands behind his back was Kim Jongin. 

It took Kyungsoo a moment to collect himself. 

“I-Nini, Baby. Did you put this on just for me?” A pretty blush made its way across his cheeks and ears as he nodded, “I-I know h-how much D-Daddy l-likes it when I s-show off my legs, s-so I thought…” Jongin trailed off as he started to chew on his bottom lip. 

It was a nervous habit, along with his stuttering, that he and Kyungsoo were trying to break. Gentle hands cupped Jongin’s face as Kyungsoo pressed a soft kiss to his lips, “I love it, Baby. You look absolutely beautiful.”

“R-Really?” Kyungsoo found himself smiling even more and nodded, “Really. I would never lie to you, Nini. You know that.” 

The relief Jongin radiated at that moment was practically palpable. “Now come on,” Kyungsoo gently took Jongin’s hand into his, laced their fingers together, and led him into the living room.

“Did you want to pick out a movie for you and Jongdae to watch when he arrives?”

Jongin shook his head, “I wanted to see what Jongdae wanted to do first.”

“And then you’ll make a decision?” 

Jongin nodded. 

Kyungsoo sat on the couch and pulled Jongin into his lap. He tucked his head under Kyungsoo’s chin and made himself comfortable against his chest. Kyungsoo rubbed Jongin’s back soothingly and occasionally pressed a soft kiss against the top of his head.

They sat quietly like that for a few moments, and Jongin could feel himself starting to get sleepy. Just as his eyelids began to droop, Kyungsoo asked, “Have you any ideas what you want for dinner?” 

“Something with chicken,” Jongin yawned. “Fried, grilled, or baked?”

“Fried.”

“How about yangnyeom chicken*?” Jongin’s eyes opened immediately at the name and he lifted his head.

The smile on his face was almost blinding as he nodded, “Please Daddy? Please? It’s so yummy when Daddy makes it.” Kyungsoo chuckled and nodded, “Alright. What else did you want to eat with it?”

Before Jongin could answer the doorbell rang. His eyes lit up and he hopped out of Kyungsoo’s lap, “They’re here, Daddy. Jongdae’s here.” He instantly started running his fingers through his hair and smoothing out invisible wrinkles on his clothes. “How do I look?”

Kyungsoo chuckled as he stood, then gently tapped the tip of Jongin’s nose with his index finger. “I thought you put this outfit on for me, Baby. Why am I getting the feeling that this is only partially true?”

Jongin’s cheeks instantly heated up and he hid his face in his hands, “Daddy~” he whined. 

“I’m just kidding~” To an extent. “Now come on. Lets welcome our guests.” He took Jongin’s hand into his own and led him towards the front door. Jongin stood behind Kyungsoo as the older man opened the front door. 

Standing just on the other side of the door was a smiling Minseok and practically bouncing Jongdae. “NINI!” 

Minseok didn’t have the chance to properly greet their hosts before Jongdae ran into the house, and practically pounced on the younger male.

Jongin and Jongdae both fell to the ground in a pile of giggles and limbs. “Hyung!” Jongin managed to get out between giggles. “Your nose is cold.”

“I’m so sorry about that, Kyungsoo. Had I known Jongdae was going to tackle poor Jongin I would’ve held on to him tighter.”

“It’s alright. It’s cute how excited they are to see each other. Please, come in.” Kyungsoo moved aside and helped Minseok carry his and Jongdae’s bags into the house. 

By the time Kyungsoo shut the door behind Minseok, Jongin and Jongdae had made their way into the living room. 

“I’ll go take your and Jongdae’s luggage and put them in the guest room. Feel free to make yourself comfortable.”

“Thanks,” Minseok replied as he slipped out of his coat and shoes. As Kyungsoo made his way to the guest room he could hear Minseok telling Jongdae to put his shoes and coat away. 

Although Jongin was wearing rather thin and revealing clothes, it was mid-winter outside of their apartment. To keep his baby from getting sick, Kyungsoo made sure each room in the apartment was thoroughly heated and that Jongin kept socks on his feet at all times.

Kyungsoo quickly entered the guest bedroom, placed their luggage next to the bed, then returned to the living room to spend time with his guests. “-ou eaten dinner yet, Hyung?” 

Kyungsoo caught the end of Jongin’s question as he entered the living room. Jongdae, who had now made himself comfortable on the couch, shook his head, “Not yet. Daddy said he didn’t want me to spoil my appetite so he only gave me some fruit.” 

“Are you hungry?”

“I could eat.” 

“Daddy was thinking of making yangnyeom chicken for dinner. But i-if you don’t want it w-we can e-eat something else.” Jongin quickly added as he began to play with his fingers. 

Jongdae placed his hands gently on Jongin’s and gave him a warm smile as he put his friend’s mind at ease. “I think yangnyeom chicken would be really yummy for dinner.”

“Really? Y-you really d-don’t mind h-having it for d-dinner?” Jongin asked shyly. Jongdae shook his head, “Nope~ I haven’t had it in ages and I think it would be a really yummy thing to have tonight. Maybe we should see if we can have it with fries instead of radishes though.” Jongdae scrunched his nose at the thought.

“Radishes are icky.”

“They’re not so bad, Baby.” Minseok chuckled as he watched Jongdae frown at him, “Daddy you’re not going to make me eat them…are you?” The older male hummed as he pretended to contemplate his answer. “How about you eat a few of them?”

“You’re so mean, Daddy.”

“I love you too, Dae.”

“I bet Jongin’s Daddy won’t make him eat them.”

“You’re right,” Kyungsoo smiled as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded loosely across his chest. “SEE!” Jongdae immediately stood, “Jongin’s Daddy’s nice a-“

“I don’t make Jongin eat them because he’s a big boy and knows he has to eat all of his veggies if he wants dessert.”

Jongdae’s jaw dropped at the sudden (in his eyes) betrayal and Minseok didn’t even attempt to stifle his laughter. “I-I’m a big boy too!”

“Are you? Big boys eat their veggies and don’t complain about it.”

Jongdae was about to respond when Jongin gently tugged on his hand. Jongdae turned his head to look at Jongin who stared back at him with wide eyes, “I-if you put the radish in your mouth first th-then put the chicken in and chew them at the same time it doesn’t t-taste so bad.”

“I…” Jongdae puffed out his cheeks then sat back down next to Jongin, “You promise?” Jongin nodded and tightened his grip slightly on Jongdae’s hands, “I promise.”

“Well, now that that’s settled…shall we start making dinner?” Kyungsoo asked. “Sure. The earlier we can eat the better. Jongdae gets tummy aches if he eats anything greasy too late.” Minseok turned his attention to the two men whispering to each other on the couch. 

“Did you want to watch a movie in the living room while we cook?” Jongdae shook his head, “I wanna play in Nini’s room.” 

“Keep the door open, okay?”

“’Kay. Come on Nini. I have something super cool to show you!” Jongdae practically pulled Jongin after him as they ran through the living room, down the hall, and disappeared into Jongin’s bedroom. 

“I’m happy the get along so well,” Minseok stretched before he made his way into the kitchen. Kyungsoo pushed himself off the wall and followed Minseok into the kitchen. 

“Me too…I’m sure Jongin enjoys having another little to keep him company.”

“Speaking of littles,” they both washed their hands and began to gather the ingredients needed to make dinner. “You remember my co-worker, LuHan?”

“Yeah.”

“Turns out he’s curious about the lifestyle.”

“You told him?” Kyungsoo asked as he started to cut up the chicken breast in front of him into cubes. 

“Yes and no.” Minseok started, “No, in that I didn’t randomly come out and tell him. Jongdae called me last week when LuHan and I were out for lunch, and LuHan sort of overheard him whining ‘Daddy’ over the phone. Yes, in that when he eventually did ask I told him.”

Minseok blushed slightly at the memory and began to mix the dry ingredients, “Turns out he was thinking of trying it with his partner, and was curious about how to ease his lover into it.”

“Was his relationship with his lover strictly vanilla until now? If it was then that might be problematic.”

“Nah, they’re heavily into BDSM and a lot of other assorted debauchery.”

“In that case it shouldn’t be that hard to convince them to try this lifestyle then. It’s really not that far of a leap, but at the same time it’s not for everyone. Just as long they sit down and seriously talk about what they do and don’t want then they shouldn’t have any problems.”

“Same thing I said. He did say though that he would like to meet up with other Daddies and their littles in the area so Baek could get a better feel of the lifestyle and maybe even make a few new friends while he’s at it.”

Kyungsoo nodded as he finished cubing the meat. “Maybe we could set up a play date some time in the near future.”

“I’ll give it some thought.”

“Oh, also. Jongdae and I are planning a trip to the mountains in a few weeks, and I wanted to see if you and Jongin were interested in joining us.”

Kyungsoo placed down his knife and looked towards Minseok, “Jongin doesn’t really like the mountains much since he used to go often when he was younger.”

“Maybe he’d like them if he went with you. Going to the mountains with your lover is completely different than going to the mountains with your family.”

“I-“

“Before you flat out deny me, hear me out. It’ll be 3 days and 2 nights of being completely off the grid. I mean, yea we have a phone for emergencies, but other than that we’re pretty much completely cut off from the outside world. The cabin’s stocked with food, there’s a nice fireplace, a hot spring not too far from the cabin…” 

Minseok looked around to make sure they were completely alone then leaned closer to Kyungsoo, “and think about all of the sex you two could be having. Granted having sex in the snow might be pushing it, but the hot spring is definitely do-able. Not to mention in front of the fireplace while it snows heavily outside.”

Well…when Minseok put it that way. 

“What day are you leaving?”

“We’re leaving three Fridays from now and we’ll come back late that Sunday night. Stop by my place at 5am and we’ll carpool.”

“That’s kind of early.” 

Minseok nodded, “It is, but Jongdae hates long drives. So if we leave early in the morning, there’s a good chance he’ll end up sleeping majority of the ride if not the entire thing. With him asleep it’ll basically be a straight shot to the mountains so we could probably shave off an hour or two.”

“I like the way you think. I knew there was a reason why we get along so well.”

~~

“What did you want to show me, Hyung?” Jongin asked as he tucked his legs neatly under himself and sat on his bedroom floor. Jongdae sat in front of him, the denim of his gray skinny jeans brushed against Jongin’s exposed knees as he did so. 

Jongin watched curiously as Jongdae lifted his shirt to reveal two silver balls resting gently on each side of Jongdae’s nipples.

As soon as Jongin processed what Jongdae was showing him, his cheeks immediately heated up and looked down at his lap.

“H-Hyung y-your…th-they’re-“ Jongdae couldn’t help the giggle that left him at Jongin’s reaction. It wasn’t fair how cute Jongin could be. “They’re what, Nini? You can say it.”

“Th-the-they…” Jongin chewed on his bottom lip and began to finger the hem of his shorts. 

Jongdae lowered his shirt and gently placed his hand under Jongin’s chin to lift his head. “They what Nini? Say it.”

Jongin’s adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed thickly then said barely above a whisper, “Y-your n-nipples a p-p-p-pierced.” 

Jongdae smiled and nodded, “Mmhmm~ you did so good, Nini. I think I should reward you for doing so well.” 

Before Jongin could ask what kind of reward Jongdae would give, the older of the two leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to Jongin’s lips. His eyes widened in shock, and his blush grew even darker. 

Jongdae pulled back just enough whisper, ‘you’re too cute for your own good, Nini’ then leaned in for another kiss. 

Then another. 

And another. 

Jongin’s head was starting to feel a little fuzzy from the kisses Jongdae continued to give him. Even though they weren’t the adult kisses Daddy often gave, they still left him feeling warm and a little tingly all over.

When Jongdae finally pulled back, Jongin couldn’t bring himself to look Jongdae in the eye, and he found himself looking down once more at his lap.

“I meant to say this earlier,” Jongdae started as he laced their fingers together. “You look really pretty today Jongin. I mean, you look pretty everyday, but you look especially pretty today.”

“Th-thank y-you. I p-picked my outfit my-myself today.”

“Really? You did a really good job. It’s really cute and the white of your shirt contrasts nicely with skin and makes it look even prettier than normal.”

Jongin smiled shyly, but didn’t say anything. They sat like that for a moment before Jongin finally asked if Jongdae wanted to color. “Daddy bought a n-new coloring book y-yesterday, and I wanted to w-wait until you got here b-before I o-opened it.”

“I’d love to color with you, Nini.”

Jongin stood and reluctantly let go of Jongdae’s hands. He made his way to his bookshelf, grabbed the coloring book and the box of colored pencils next to it, then rejoined Jongdae on the floor. 

“Daddy just bought me new colored pencils, so now I have more colors than I did the last time you came to visit me.”

They flipped through the coloring book before they finally landed on a picture they both liked. Neatly, Jongin placed the book on the floor then laid on his stomach.

Coloring was much more comfortable when he was on his stomach instead of sitting up. Jongdae laid next to him and picked up a green colored pencil while Jongin picked up a blue one.

They colored in silence until Jongin finally gathered the nerve to ask the question that’s been bothering him since Jongdae showed him his new piercings. “Hyung? It…it didn’t hurt…did it?”

“Did what hurt?”

“Th-the piercings.” Jongin practically whispered the last word and Jongdae shook his head, “Not really. I mean the first one was painful, but Daddy was there to hold my hand and he kept telling me what a good job I was doing and how proud he was of me, so I didn’t really notice the pain when the second one was done.”

Jongin didn’t say anything after that, but Jongdae couldn’t help but wonder what was racing through the younger’s head. “Nini? Were you thinking of getting yours pierced?”

“No!” Jongin shook his head fiercely as he rejected the idea. “Why not? I think it would suit you. If not your nipples…” Jongdae trailed off as he eyed the man lying next to him. Jongin could feel the weight of Jongdae’s gaze on him and did his best to keep his mind off of it by coloring.

Only the gaze was so intense it started to make Jonginnie nervous. So much so that he ended up coloring outside of the lines. 

“I think you should get your tongue pierced.”

Jongin gasped, his eyes widened, and he turned to look at Jongdae, “I-if I didn’t that Hy-Hyung how w-would I e-eat?” Jongdae considered this for a moment then answered, “You can eat soft stuff after you get it. Like yogurt and pudding and ice cream.”

“But I’ll st-still be pretty h-hungry if that’s a-all I can e-eat.”

“But the piercing would look so good on you, Nini!”

Jongin shook his head. “It will,” Jongdae protested. Jongin shook his head once more, “Be-besides…Daddy w-wouldn’t l-like it.”

“I wouldn’t like what, Baby?” Jongin’s head immediately snapped towards the doorway to see Kyungsoo standing in it with his eyebrow arched, “What wouldn’t I like?”

“Nothing~” Jongdae butted in with a smile. Kyungsoo scrunched his nose cutely, “Are you two keeping secrets from me?”

“No.”

“You sure?”

“Yup,” Jongdae popped the ‘p’ when he answered. Kyungsoo eyed the pair for a moment before announcing dinner was ready. “Wash your hands then come help me and Minseok set the table.”

~~

Aside from Jongdae protesting when Minseok told him to eat his radishes, the rest of the night passed without a hitch. After dinner Minseok and Jongdae showered while Kyungsoo and Jongin cleaned the kitchen.

Once Minseok, and a still mostly wet Jongdae (instead of drying himself properly like Daddy told him to, Jongdae thought it would be more fun to place the towel on top of his head and try to wrap it around himself like a blanket then he make a mad dash out of the bathroom), left the bathroom, Kyungsoo and Jongin went to take a bath.

By the time they finished Jongdae was fully dry, dressed, and in the process of building a fort made from pillows and bed sheets. He dragged Jongin into the living room to help him spread the spare bed sheets to cover the fort when they ran out of pillows. 

Although the initial plan was for only Jongin and Jongdae to spend the night in the fort, before the night was over Minseok and Kyungsoo somehow ended up in the fort as well. 

As Jongdae and Minseok lay asleep next to them, and Jongin was starting to fall asleep against Kyungsoo’s chest, Kyungsoo told him they would be taking a trip to the mountains soon.

Kyungsoo could see how hard Jongin was trying to stay awake so he could talk to his Daddy a little longer, and seeing him fight to keep his eyelids from drooping made his heart flutter.

“Really?”

“Really,” he whispered as he pressed a sweet kiss against his forehead, “we’ll play in the snow, and eat lots of yummy food, and we can snuggle by the fireplace. Sound good?”

“Yea,” Jongin slurred as his eyes closed and he tucked his head under Kyungsoo’s chin. He yawned then smiled as the sound of Kyungsoo’s steady heartbeat lulled him to sleep.

“love…Daddy…” Jongin mumbled right before he lost consciousness. “I love you too, Nini.”

\--

The days after their sleepover, Jongin was practically on cloud nine as he bounced around the house. He eagerly crossed off the days until their vacation on the little calendar Daddy bought for him and even started to pick out what he wanted to take with him. 

The day before their big trip, however, was anything but kind to poor Jongin.

You know those days when absolutely nothing goes right?

Kim Jongin was having one of those. 

On his way to his first class he’d stopped by his usual coffee shop to pick up his usual mocha frappe. Just as he turned to leave some idiot who wasn’t paying attention ran straight into him which caused his beloved wake up call to spill all over his favorite coat and the brand new white kaomoji jacket underneath that Daddy just bought him. 

The man bought Jongin another one before the college student ran home, tossed the jacket in the washer machine to soak while he was away and slipped on his usual dark blue sweatshirt and his back up coat instead. 

This little detour caused Jongin to be fifteen minutes late to his first class. 

While his teacher didn’t make a big deal out of his late arrival, Jongin scolded himself because he absolutely hated being late. It made him feel like the rest of the day moved by too fast and he had to try and play catch up. 

During his second class he had a group presentation to give, however his entire group decided to play hooky and no one bothered to tell Jongin. The teacher refused to let him present since it was a group assignment which meant that the entire group, Jongin included, failed.

Jongin never failed his assignments. Daddy didn’t tolerate Jongin getting anything less than passing marks. His head was lowered as he made his way back to his seat, tears brimming his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

If that wasn’t enough to ruin Jongin’s day, on his way to his last class it started to rain. 

Hard. His coat didn’t have a hood and he didn’t grab his umbrella before leaving the house that morning since the jacket Daddy bought him had a hood on it. 

By the time he reached his last class Jongin was completely soaked and his eyes and cheeks were completely red from him crying on his way to class. He kept his eyes low as he chose the seat closest to the door, yet furthest from his classmates and buried his face in his arms. 

Today sucked. 

Being big wasn’t fun at all.

He didn’t want to be on campus anymore. He wanted to be at home with Daddy…

He felt himself relax slightly at the thought of Daddy’s strong, warm arms holding him close and him softly singing Jongin his favorite lullaby. He sniffled, pulled his phone out of his pocket, and sent a quick text that simply read ‘Daddy’. 

Usually Jongin wouldn’t have dared to text Daddy while he was in class. Daddy was serious about wanting Jongin to get a good education and wouldn’t hear about him texting when he should be paying attention. 

The only time Daddy excused such behavior was in times of extreme distress. Jongin figured now would be as good a time as any. 

Within seconds of Jongin sending the text his phone immediately began to vibrate in his fist. His sniffled then answered the call with a soft, “H-hello?”

“Baby, is everything okay?” Jongin felt himself instantly relax at the sound of his Daddy’s voice. It reminded Jongin of hot chocolate and warm hugs and made him instantly want to be in his arms. 

“It is now.”

“What’s wrong?” Jongin chewed on his bottom lip then lifted his head enough to take a quick look around. He still had another five or so minutes before class started and since it was so close to their winter break most people decided to ditch. 

“C-can we t-talk about it later?” Jongin’s cheeks quickly heated up as he softly added, “Right now I just want to hear Daddy’s voice.”

“Does hearing it make you feel better, Nini?”

“Yes.” He could hear Kyungsoo shuffling some things around as he chuckled, “How about I come pick you up early and we spend the rest of the day doing something fun?” Jongin’s face instantly lit up and he found himself smiling for the first time since he’d left the house that morning.

“Really?”

“Mmhmm~ want me to bring you something to eat? Or did you want me to order something on the way home?”

Jongin held his phone between his shoulder and cheek as he gathered his things, “Lets order something. My clothes are all soggy from the rain.

“Didn’t you take your umbrella?”

Jongin blushed and slipped out of the classroom before the teacher came. “I forgot it…I had on the really cool jacket you bought me, but some meanie bumped into me at the coffee shop so I got coffee all over it.”

Kyungsoo made a small noise of understanding from his end as Jongin heard the sound of a door opening and closing. “Want me to stay on the phone with you until I arrive?”

“Yes please.” Jongin made sure to stand out of the rain and where Kyungsoo would be able to see him when he arrived. It was rare that Daddy talked to him during school hours and even rarer still when he actually offered to pick him up when he should be in class. 

The thought made him giddy and he wiped away any stray water droplets that rolled down his cheeks. He took a quick glance around to make sure he was alone, “Daddy?”

“Yes love?”

“Can you…sing for me?” 

Without hesitation Kyungsoo did as asked. His voice was sweet over the phone and made Jongin’s heart flutter in his chest. He covered his face with his hand to keep the dopey smile he was positive was on his face hidden. 

Just as Kyungsoo finished singing, his car pulled up in front of the building Jongin was standing in front of. He waited until the car stopped the ran towards the passenger side and climbed in.

“Nini you’re soaked to the bone.” Kyungsoo noticed as he pushed his wet bangs aside, “And you’re freezing.” He cranked up the heat and pulled out a few napkins that he kept tucked away in the glove box. He did his best to wipe up some of the water and frowned when he noticed how puffy and red Jongin’s eyes were.

“I thought you sounded funny over the phone. You were crying weren’t you?” 

Jongin chewed on his bottom lip and looked down at his lap. Kyungsoo sighed and took Jongin’s ice cold hand into his own to warm it, “You don’t have to talk about it now if you don’t want. As soon as we get in though you’re taking a shower and getting something warm to drink.”

“Coffee?”

“Warm tea.” Kyungsoo chuckled as he pulled away from the building and started back towards their house.

\--

Once Jongin was bathed, dried, and wrapped in a warm blanket with a steaming mug of tea clutched tightly in his hands. Kyungsoo quickly dialed up Jongin’s favorite delivery place and ordered the usual. 

Jongin took a few sips of his tea then raised his mug towards Daddy’s lips. “Want some?”

As sweet as the gesture was, Kyungsoo had to refuse. “Thanks, but no. You have to drink it all so you don’t get sick. You were in the cold and rain all day with no umbrella to keep you dry.” He pulled Jongin into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

Jongin placed the mug on the coffee table, then curled himself into his Daddy’s warm chest. Even though his Daddy was a bit smaller than him, when they sat like this Jongin felt the complete opposite of that.

Daddy was so warm, and strong around Jongin and he wouldn’t trade that feeling for anything in the world. All of the worries of that day began to fade into the background as Kyungsoo pressed soft kisses along Jongin’s shoulders. 

“Wanna tell me what made you cry?”

Jongin shook his head and turned to face Kyungsoo. 

“I want you to make me forget, Daddy. I don’t want to remember today. I just wanna remember you and how safe you make me feel.”

“Want Daddy to make you feel pretty, Nini?” Jongin’s cheeks instantly turned pink, but he nodded all the same, “Please, Daddy.”

And so Kyungsoo did. Until the deliveryman arrived, but as soon as the food was paid for and brought in the apartment, he placed it on the coffee table and resumed helping his baby forget about how awful the world outside could be, and helped him remember just how beautiful things were when it was just the two of them.

\--

The next morning Kyungsoo had a hard time getting Jongin out of bed. He was patient with him though, since Kyungsoo realized it was his fault why Jongin was so sluggish. Perhaps he’d gone a little overboard in their love making last night…and this morning…

He made sure to get Jongin washed and dressed first so he could fall back asleep on the couch while Kyungsoo finished gathering their essentials.

Once packed and their luggage was put in the trunk of Kyungsoo’s car he helped Jongin into the backseat. “You can stretch out, but I still need to put your seatbelt on.”

“’Kay,” Jongin yawned as he moved just enough for Kyungsoo to put on his seatbelt. He covered him in his favorite Krong blanket and slipped his travel pillow under his head. He gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, to which Jongin responded with a small hum, and smiled. “Sleep. I’ll wake you when you get to Minseok’s place.”

\--

“I’m so glad you made it when you did,” Minseok huffed as he pulled the slightly shorter man in the doorway in his arms. “Dae’s starting to get impatient and really whiny so the sooner we get our luggage in the car-“

“I’ll handle the luggage,” Kyungsoo interrupted with a small chuckle. 

It was obvious that Minseok’s patience had yet to kick in his still groggy brain. 

While leaving at five am was a brilliant idea to both beat traffic and make sure Jongdae didn’t complain the entire time, it was also a terrible idea in that they would have to wake up around four to make sure everything was in order.

Unfortunately, neither Jongdae nor Minseok were morning people so this was bound to be a highly interesting ride. 

“You just worry about getting Jongdae to the car,” he grabbed the two suitcases that were sitting next to the door. Minseok nodded and whispered a quick ‘thanks so much’ then rushed towards his bedroom.

Although Jongdae had his own bedroom, he rarely slept in it. 

Under normal circumstances he preferred to treat his room like a study. The only times Jongdae did sleep in his room was when he was working late and didn’t want to keep Minseok from his sleep, he and Minseok had a disagreement about something, or he was just being a brat.

Right now, Jongdae was simply being a brat.

Minseok poked his head into Jongdae’s bedroom to see him fully dressed, sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, arms folded across his chest, and the corners of his mouth tugged down in a frown. Folded neatly next to Jongdae was his favorite gray blanket, and resting on top of that was his Pusheen backpack that was stuffed with various toys, stuffed animals, and snacks for the trip to come.

It was clear that Jongdae was still sleepy. Even though he was attempting to glare at Minseok for having disturbed his sleep, it wasn’t as intimidating as it could be. 

It’s hard to be taken seriously when your eyelids are practically closed and your head constantly drooping.

Minseok chuckled, made his way to his favorite sleepy brat, and gently kissed the tip of his nose, “Come on, Sleepyhead.”

“Dun wanna,” Jongdae murmured, “sleepy.”

“You can go back to sleep in the car, Baby.”

“Carry me,” Jongdae’s eyes opened slightly, but his eyelids quickly dropped again. Minseok didn’t have the energy to fight with Jongdae this early. “What am I gonna do with you, Dae?”

“Love me,” he yawned as he finally gave up trying to stay awake and leaned against Minseok’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms loosely around Minseok’s neck and promptly fell asleep.

Minseok closed his eyes and counted to ten quietly to calm his nerves. He inhaled deeply then exhaled to clear any lingering agitation, scooped up his baby, and carried him to the car.

Jongin was already covered in his favorite Krong blanket, buckled in, and fast asleep in the backseat while Kyungsoo stood next to the passenger door and watched for any sign of Minseok.

The moment he became visible, Kyungsoo rushed to the other side of the car and opened the door for him. 

“Thanks,” Minseok sighed as he slipped Jongdae into the backseat. He made sure he was buckled in properly then turned to Kyungsoo, “I have to grab Jongdae’s backpack and lock up the house then we’ll be ready to go.”

“No problem, and don’t forget his blanket.” Kyungsoo called as Minseok sprinted back into his apartment.

The first thing he grabbed when he entered was Jongdae’s backpack and blanket. 

Quickly he ran through his checklist and looked around his apartment to make sure he didn’t forget anything. Once he was positive he had everything he and Jongdae would need for the trip, he turned off the lights, locked his front door and sprinted down to the car. 

Much to Minseok’s surprise, Kyungsoo was already buckled in the driver’s side and flashed him a bright smile, “I figured it’d be best for all involved if I take the wheel until you get some caffeine in your system,” he explained while Minseok covered Jongdae with his blanket. 

He placed Jongdae’s backpack on the floor next to Jongin’s bag, closed the door and jogged around to the passenger side.

“That’s probably a really good idea,” Minseok said once he was buckled in. He slouched in the seat and took a moment to breathe as Kyungsoo pulled out of Minseok’s driveway and headed towards the nearest coffee shop. 

The first few minutes of the trip passed by in silence before Minseok finally asked, “Why are you in such a good mood? You usually hate mornings as much as I do.”

“Usually,” Kyungsoo nodded, “but today…well…it’s the first time in a while I’ve been able to take Nini on a trip so I guess I’m a little giddy is all.”

Minseok watched Kyungsoo with an arched eyebrow, “You sure that’s the only reason?” Although it was still mostly dark outside, Minseok could clearly make out the soft pink that covered his cheeks, “I was up anyway.”

“What were you doing to be up so-“ Minseok paused before he finished his question. There was only one thing that any normal adult would be doing at that time when they didn’t have to work. “Well…that explains why Jongin was basically comatose when you arrived.”

Kyungsoo frowned slightly, “I might have overdone it a bit, but it was something he needed.” Minseok reclined his seat slightly and sunk more into it as he stared ahead. “I heard he had a rough day yesterday. Was it that bad?”

“Yea…he was in tears by the time I picked him up so I spent all of last night trying to make him feel better. I was actually worried he would suggest staying in this weekend instead of going to the mountains like we’d already planned.”

“I’m happy he didn’t. I really think this trip will be good for the two of you. Plus Jongdae will have someone to play with aside from me while we’re there which is always a plus.” Kyungsoo chuckled, “Sounds like you just need a break, Hyung.”

Minseok didn’t attempt to deny that statement. “I love Jongdae, he knows it, you know it, Jongin knows it. I’d be lost without my little man, but sometimes…” Minseok let out a heavy sigh.

“There’s nothing wrong with needing adult time too, Minseok.”

“Wanting that doesn’t make me a bad Daddy, does it?” 

“Nope. Remember what you told me when Nini and I first entered this lifestyle?” Minseok nodded slowly, “Before you’re a Daddy and before Nini’s your baby you’re both adults, and it’s okay to act that way.” 

“That’s right,” Kyungsoo hummed as he noticed a coffee shop starting to come into view. “It’s okay to take a break from the lifestyle once in a while and just have a vanilla day. As far as I know, there’s no ‘Daddy police’ that’s gonna come and arrest you for taking a break every now and then.”

Minseok listened quietly and looked down at his shoes, “You’re right. “

A comfortable silence fell over the pair as Kyungsoo pulled into the coffee shop’s driveway. Kyungsoo quickly placed their orders and within minutes, both men had a cup of hot coffee in hand, and were officially headed towards the mountains.

“If you get tired of driving let me know and we can switch.” 

“Alright.” 

They sipped their coffee in silence for a little while and simply enjoyed basking in the others company. It felt like years since Kyungsoo and Minseok had hung out like this. Usually when they were together, their babies were there to keep them busy.

They didn’t mind of course. 

Minseok just thought it was nice to have some time to catch up with his childhood friend. “Hey, can I ask you something?” Kyungsoo asked after taking another sip of coffee.

“Shoot.”

“Have you noticed how…touchy…Dae seems to be with Nini?” 

Minseok hummed and nodded, “I asked him about that not too long ago actually.” 

Minseok wrapped his fingers around his cup and delighted in the warmth that radiated through it to his palms, “All he said was Nini was too cute and that made him do strange things. So he can’t help but touch him.”

“He’s not wrong there,” Kyungsoo chuckled. 

Minseok smiled and nodded, “True. After that I asked him how he thought you felt about having another man suddenly touching and kissing on Nini. His response? ‘Sharing is caring.’ Mister should know that by now.” 

Kyungsoo laughed, but quickly covered his mouth to stop the sound. It came out much louder than he’d intended and the last thing he needed was to wake up Jongdae or Jongin. 

Minseok looked back to check on the pair and was relieved to see that neither one of them budged, “They’re still sleep.” 

Minseok settled back in his seat and smiled even more. “I asked him if he has any feelings for Nini. You know, like how he does for me.”

“What did he say?”

“He said he wasn’t sure since Nini made his brain all jumbled.”

“Jumbled how so?”

“He said that the feelings he has for Nini are confusing. When he’s around Nini, there’s this really strong urge to touch him and kiss him and tell him how cute he is, but at the same time he has zero interest in actually having a relationship with him.”

Kyungsoo remained quiet for a moment as he processed what he was hearing. “So…he wants a friends with benefits type deal with Nini?”

Minseok shrugged, “He never said for sure. He just reiterated that Nini’s cuteness made him all weird so he does weird things when he’s around then changed the topic to what he was going to pack in his bag for the trip.”

Kyungsoo tapped the steering wheel as he thought over what Minseok had just said. Within moments a large grin spread across his face, “Dude, you look pretty evil right now. Do I even what to know what you’re thinking?

Kyungsoo nodded quickly, “Why yes, I believe you do.”

“Am I going to regret this?”

“Nope.”

“You sure?”

“Yup.”

“What is it?”

“You know how you said Dae gets all weird around Nini?”

“Yes,” Minseok said cautiously while side-eying his friend. “So I was thinking, when we get to the cabin…” 

Minseok went from side eying to gawking to grinning just as wide as Kyungsoo was as he listened to Kyungsoo’s plan. “And that’s the gist of it. What do you think?”

“I think…there’s a reason why our friendship has lasted this long.” 

Kyungsoo laughed and agreed. The rest of the ride to the mountains was filled with random conversations about the first thing that popped into their heads. 

 

\--

By the time Jongdae and Jongin woke up, they had just pulled into the driveway of the cabin. Even though the ground was completely covered in snow, the driveway and trail leading to the front door had been shoveled and salted.

Kyungsoo turned off the ignition, hopped out of the driver’s seat and made his way towards Nini’s door. 

“Morning sleepyheads,” Minseok smiled back at the two still dazed men. 

They were trying to clear the last bits of sleep that clouded their senses as they stared blankly at the smiling man in front of them.

Jongdae was the one to speak first, “Daddy? Are we there yet?” 

Minseok nodded, “Yea, buddy. We are. Wanna hop out and pick which room you wanna sleep in?” Jongdae nodded slowly and pushed his blanket away.

Minseok hopped out of the passenger seat, made his way to Jongdae’s door and helped the still somewhat groggy man to his feet. Jongdae was always a little clumsy when he first woke up so Minseok tended to hover to make sure he didn’t hurt himself again.

Once he sucked in a lungful of mountain air, however, Jongdae seemed completely awake and made a dash for the front door. Minseok grabbed his blanket and backpack and followed him. 

Jongin looked as if he wanted to fall back asleep, but that dream was quickly ruined the moment Kyungsoo opened the door.

He blinked and stared at Kyungsoo as he moved the blanket away from him, “Morning, Nini. How’d you sleep?”

Jongin made a noise in the back of his throat and blinked. “That good, huh?” Kyungsoo chuckled as he unbuckled Jongin. 

He loved moments like this. 

A half sleep Jongin was the cutest Jongin in Kyungsoo’s opinion. “Come on. Lets get you inside.”

Jongin yawned while rubbing his eyes with the back of his fists as he climbed out of the car. He grabbed his backpack and held it tightly against his chest with his left hand, and held on tightly to the hem of Kyungsoo’s jacket with his right. 

Wanting to minimize his trips to the car, Kyungsoo decided to grab their luggage while they were still outside. “Want me to help, Daddy?” Nini offered sweetly. Kyungsoo shook his head and turned to look at him, “Thanks, but you don’t have to. After all, your hands are already full, Baby.”

Jongin looked at his hands and realized Kyungsoo was right. He nodded and stuck close to Kyungsoo as they made their way inside. 

As Kyungsoo and Jongin made their way into the cabin, Minseok and Jongdae were making their way out. 

“Daddy I wanna play in the snow~” Jongdae was bouncing on his toes as he followed Minseok towards the car, “You can after you and Nini get some food in your systems.”

“But I wanna play now.” 

Their conversation faded the further into the cabin Kyungsoo and Jongin went. They made their way towards the back of the cabin, where there was a small hallway that had a window on the right side and back door that lead to the back deck and a private Jacuzzi that looked out towards the backside of the mountains.

Kyungsoo decided that he and Jongin would keep their luggage there. 

It was a nice size room, with wooden floors, a queen size bed, and a bathroom that was large enough for both he and Jongin to move around in comfortably. Kyungsoo sat their luggage down and shrugged out of his coat and shoes.

“Daddy?” Jongin called softly. It was so soft that Kyungsoo barely heard it.

“Hm?” 

“I…I’m kinda hungry.” Kyungsoo turned his head to look at Jongin and smiled when he noticed a faint shade of pink on the tips of his ears. “Do you know what you want to eat?” Kyungsoo asked while helping Jongin out of his coat. 

Thankfully the cabin was already pre-heated, thanks to Minseok’s request, so Kyungsoo wasn’t worried about Nini catching a cold. Jongin sat on the edge of the bed and lifted his foot so Kyungsoo could help him out of those too. “Maybe…waffles?”

“With blueberries?” Kyungsoo grinned.

Jongin smiled cutely and nodded. 

“Lets go see if we have the ingredients to make some.” 

Kyungsoo placed both his and Jongin’s shoes next to the door. He considered looking through their luggage for their slippers, but decided that, for now, socks would be enough. 

Jongin stood and curled his fingers into the back of the navy blue and white sweater Kyungsoo was wearing. 

Kyungsoo tilted his head and pressed a soft kiss to Jongin’s lips. He delighted in feeling Jongin’s grip tighten slightly at such a small action. He could hear Jongin whine softly in the back of his throat when he pulled away, “Da-“

“Tonight, I promise. I want to give you time to recover from last night and this morning.”

It was clear from Jongin’s expression that he wanted to protest, but wisely chose to say nothing. Instead, he followed close behind Kyungsoo as they left the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen.

By the time they arrived, Minseok was pulling ingredients out of the cabinets and Jongdae was sitting at the table not too far away from the kitchen drinking a juice box. 

Kyungsoo didn’t need to look at Jongin to know that he was staring. Nini’s had a weakness for juice boxes even before they entered this lifestyle. “Wanna have a seat with Dae while I get you a juice box?” 

Jongin nodded and made his way over to Jongdae. 

Jongdae watched Jongin sit in front of him, but said nothing. He wanted to talk to Nini, but right now his juice box took priority. Surely, Nini understood that. Especially since Daddy had given him his all time favorite juice: mango apple.

When Nini’s Daddy brought him a juice box too, Jongdae was happy they he didn’t have to say anything. 

Nini seemed much happier with his drink than talking anyway. 

It was no surprise that Jongdae was the first to finish his juice. He placed the empty carton on the table, and waited until Nini finished his before speaking.

It was the least he could do after all since Nini didn’t ask him any questions while he drank his. 

“Do you want to play in the snow with me when we finish eating? We could build snowmen and have snowball fights and make snow angels.”

“That sounds fun, Hyung,” Jongin grinned. 

Jongdae nodded, “It will be lots of fun. Then Daddy said we could warm up by the fireplace after we take a nice warm shower.” 

The tenseness in Jongin’s posture was slight, but Jongdae noticed it immediately and mentally cursed himself for it…though, he wasn’t quite sure why mentioning a shower would make Nini so uneasy.

“I li-like baths more than sh-showers,” Jongin frowned softly. 

Jongdae reached forward and tangled his fingers with Jongin’s; “We can take a bath if you want then.”

“W-with l-lots of bubbles? Daddy u-usually puts in th-the peach scented b-bubbles.” Jongin flushed, slightly embarrassed by his confession. What if Hyung thought he was a baby now because he likes to take baths, bubble baths at that, instead of showers like big boys do? 

He looked down at the table and started to chew on his bottom lip. 

Quietly Jongdae stood, made his way to the seat next to Jongin, and sat down. He moved the chair closer and untangled his fingers from Jongin’s. He rested his left hand on the small of Jongin’s back and used his right to gently lift Jongin’s chin so he could look at him. 

“I’m not sure if we have peach scented bubbles, but I know we have bubbles. If Nini wants to take a bubble bath after playing in the snow then we can. I don’t mind at all since I like bubbles too,” Jongdae reassured with a warm smile.

“R-really?”

Jongdae nodded, “Yup! Though I never pay much attention to the scents Daddy uses. Come to think of it I don’t think Daddy uses bubbles with scents.” 

“Daddy b-bought me l-lots o-of scents.”

“Really? Like what?” Jongin counted off the scents with his fingers, “P-peach, r-raspb-berry, va-vanilla, lavender, sweet p-pea, cherry, and lots of o-others.” 

Jongdae pouted and looked towards his Daddy as Jongin counted off the scents. 

Much to his surprise, both Kyungsoo and Minseok were staring directly at the pair. Both wore similar expressions, but Jongdae couldn’t quite read them. 

As soon as he realized his baby was looking at him, Minseok’s face instantly turned into one of amusement, “Daddy, why don’t you buy me yummy bubble baths like Mister does for Nini?”

“Because you never expressed interest in them before.”

“Well…I would like some now.”

“Baby, I’m not going out now just to buy you bubble bath.”

“It’s fine,” Kyungsoo added, “I brought some of Nini’s from home, and I’m sure Nini won’t mind sharing some with him. Right, Baby?” Jongin nodded, “I don’t mind Hy-Hyung using it.”

“Isn’t that sweet of him, Dae? What do you say when someone does something nice for you?” 

“Thank you, Nini!” Jongdae chirped as he leaned forward and pecked Jongin’s cheek. The tips of Jongin’s ears instantly turned pink and he hid his face behind his hands, “Y-you’re w-wel-welcome, Hy-Hyung.” 

The two at the table continued to talk about various things, mostly what Jongin wanted to do while they were in the mountains, completely unaware of the two sets of eyes that followed their every move.

\--

After downing copious amounts of chocolate chip waffles and blueberry waffles, Jongin and Jongdae were both bundled up in gloves, coats, hats and scarves. Jongdae was practically vibrating with excitement, “Mister! Hurry!! I wanna play in the snow!”

“Jongdae, manners.”

“It’s alright. He’s just anxious to go outside,” Kyungsoo chuckled while he finished tying his shoe. “Ready?” Minseok asked as Kyungsoo stood, “Yes!!” Jongdae didn’t wait for permission before he yanked the door open, grabbed Jongin’s hand, and ran out of the cabin. 

Kyungsoo and Minseok shook their heads and followed their babies out of the house. 

Jongin and Jongdae were already laughing and on their knees in the snow. “Daddy! Come help us build a snowman!” Jongin giggled as he attempted to start packing snow together. 

Kyungsoo and Minseok both crouched down next to them and started to help mold the mountain of snow their babies had gathered into the right shape. 

“How big do you want him to be?” Minseok asked Jongdae while working on rounding the side of the snowman, “As big as Mister!” 

Why they wanted a Kyungsoo sized snowman, neither Kyungsoo nor Minseok knew. But, if it made their babies happy then they would make the best Kyungsoo size snowman around. 

It took a little over half an hour to get the snowman the shape they wanted, but once they did Jongin and Jongdae went on a hunt for stones to use for his eyes. Kyungsoo and Minseok cleared away some snow and found a few twigs that had fallen from nearby trees and gathered them to see which ones Jongdae and Jongin wanted to use for his arms. 

Jongdae was extremely careful when pressing the stones into the snowman’s face. Each stone was placed with precision and patience to make sure that the snowman would be perfect when he finished.

Once the face was finished, Jongdae gave Jongin the honor of putting on the buttons and arms. “Wh-what if I m-mess u-up e-eve-everyo-one’s ha-hard wo-work?” 

Kyungsoo moved to comfort his baby, but stopped when Jongdae beat him to the punch. He stood behind Jongin, rested his chin on his right shoulder and placed his hands over Jongin’s to steady them.

“You’ll be fine, Nini. Know why?” Jongin shook his head. Jongdae smiled and helped him place the first stone on the snowman’s body for his button, “Because nothing you do could ruin the snowman.”

Whether his cheeks, ears, and nose were red because of the cold or because he was blushing, Kyungsoo couldn’t really tell. He shared a knowing look with Minseok as they watched Jongdae help Jongin finish the snowman. 

“All done~” Jongdae sang as he retracted himself from Jongin. They admired their snowman and all of the hard work that went into making it. 

“I think we should take a picture of him,” Kyungsoo suggested. “Can we? Can, Daddy?” Jongdae asked.

Minseok nodded and pulled out the camera he’d tucked in his pocket before they left his apartment that morning. Jongdae stood on the right side of the snowman and Jongin stood on the left. Although both of their cheeks, noses, and ears were red, they both had bright smiles on their faces. 

Minseok quickly took a few pictures then tucked his camera away. 

“Come on Nini, lets make snow angels!” 

Both Minseok and Kyungsoo kept a watchful eye on the pair as they rolled in the snow and tossed it at each other. “Dae’s gonna have snow everywhere by the time he’s finished playing.”

“Nini will too, so we’ll have to make sure the house is even warmer than before so they don’t get sick.” 

“Making cocoa wouldn’t hurt anything either.” 

Kyungsoo nodded in silent agreement as the sounds of Jongdae and Jongin’s laughter filled the air. 

By the time Jongdae and Jongin had settled down, Jongdae’s hat, coat, and bangs were covered in snow.

Snowflakes clung to Jongin’s eyelashes, scarf, and gloves as he stood in front of his hyung and giggled to himself. 

Seeing Jongin like this, face flushed and snowflakes that looked like powdered sugar stick to his eyelashes, made Jongdae feel a little…strange. 

His chest felt funny and his tummy felt like something was fluttering in it. Before his feelings towards Nini became muddled, the only person who made him felt like this was Daddy.

So why could Nini evoke the same feelings from him that only Daddy could? Was it because of how cute Nini looked in that moment?

Was it because his eyes crinkled into cute little crescents as he sent a smile so dazzling Jongdae’s way that he couldn’t help but smile as well?

Nini had always been cute to him. 

He knew that. 

Everyone knew that.

In fact, Jongdae often made a point of telling him so. Seeing him like this though…cute didn’t begin to describe it. In that instant, Jongin was beautiful. Which was strange because he only thought that way about Daddy before. 

Jongdae was so lost in his thoughts that he missed the slight change in Jongin’s expression. “Hyung? Are you okay?”

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and nodded, “I’m fine Nini. I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“About…the snow. Have you ever heard someone call a snow storm a sugar storm** before?” Jongin shook his head, “Why would someone call it that?”

Jongdae didn’t answer him. 

Instead he crouched down and scooped up some snow. Jongin watched curiously as Jongdae started to sprinkle some of the snow around him. A soft breeze rushed by and Jongin watched as it carried away the snow.

“It looks a bit like powdered sugar, doesn’t it?” Jongdae asked softly. Jongin nodded, “I never noticed that before.”

“Did you also know that you’re not supposed to let someone go unkissed during a sugar storm?”

Jongin shook his head once more.

“It’s bad luck not to kiss someone during one.” 

“Really?” 

Jongdae nodded, “Really.” 

Jongdae took a quick look around to see what their daddies were up to. They were lost in their own conversation and Jongdae used that to his advantage. 

He gently took Jongin’s hands into his own, leaned forward, and pressed his lips against Jongin’s. 

Jongdae only planned for the kiss to be short and innocent. Just a quick brush of the lips and he was going to pull back. 

Unfortunately, the moment their lips touched something shifted inside of Jongdae. 

Jongin’s lips were soft and cold against his. 

He knew he should pull back before Daddy and Jongin’s Daddy looked up and caught them…but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

He wanted more of Nini’s kisses. 

He wanted to make Nini’s cheeks turn the same pretty shade of red that Mister made them turn whenever he praised or smiled at him. 

Jongdae’s grip on Jongin’s hands tightened a bit as he tilted his head and moved his lips slowly against Jongin’s. ‘If Nini wasn’t so cute I wouldn’t be all confused like this…’ Jongdae thought as he gently sucked Jongin’s bottom lip into his mouth.

He could hear the latter’s breath hitch and delighted in the feeling of Jongin’s lips slowly moving against his. Although the kiss lasted only a few seconds it felt like an eternity to Jongdae. 

He felt mushy inside and his entire body felt warm. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss even further, he heard the sound of snow crunching as someone moved closer towards them.

Jongin was the one who broke the kiss. His eyes were wide and his entire face was a soft shade of red. “Hy-Hyung wh-“

“I didn’t hear you two laughing anymore so I was a bit worried,” Jongdae forced himself to look away from Jongin to look at his Daddy. He was walking towards them with a warm smile, and although it seemed like Daddy hadn’t seen what he’d done with Jongin, there was a faint gleam in his eyes that Jongdae couldn’t quite place. 

“I…I was just telling Nini about sugar storms. Apparently Mister never told Nini about them.”

Minseok nodded knowingly and stopped next to the pair. 

Jongdae stood frozen in his spot as Daddy looked down and at his and Jongin’s still linked hands. “Da-“

“Mi-Mister?” Jongin interrupted as he started to look around. “Wh-where’d Da-Daddy g-go?”

“He just ran inside to take care of some things.”

“Wh-what ki-“

“Just things. He told me to keep an eye on you while he was gone. So how about we play a little longer then go inside and take a nice hot bath? Sound good?” 

To be completely honest, Jongin was glad Daddy was in the house and didn’t witness his kiss with Jongdae. He didn’t know what he’d do if Daddy had caught them.

And what was up with Hyung lately anyway? It seemed like every time he was alone with him, Hyung kissed him. It wasn’t that Jongin was against being kissed by Jongdae. He liked Hyung’s kisses, and-

…Wait…he liked them? 

He’d only liked Daddy’s kisses before, but now he finds himself actually looking forward to Hyung’s kisses. He pulled his hands away from Jongdae’s and covered his face. He shook his head and let out a small whine as he tried to clear his thoughts.

Why was Hyung acting so weird lately? And why did Jongin like that Hyung was acting all weird lately? Only Daddy was allowed to give him kisses and make him feel warm and tingly, so why was he letting Hyung do this to him? What would Daddy think if he found out? And what about Mister?

So many questions ran through his head, but he didn’t want to think about any of them. Instead, Jongin decided it would be best to forget about everything for now and just enjoy playing in the snow. 

He pulled his hands away from his face, made his way over to a patch of undisturbed snow and crouched. 

Minseok watched Jongin curiously as he seemed to be moving his hands. Jongin’s back was facing him so he couldn’t make out what the man was up to, “Nini?”

Jongin froze then slowly rose to his feet. He turned, but kept his hands behind his back. A mischievous smile rested on his face and he seemed to be trying to stifle his giggles. 

“Nini? Wha-AH!” 

Minseok gasped as Jongin tossed the snowball he’d hidden behind his back straight at Jongdae and hit him square in the face. 

Jongdae was clearly shocked by the action and as soon as he realized what had just happened, he screamed, quickly made his own snowball and started to run towards Jongin. Jongin screamed happily and took off running the other way.

Minseok was perfectly content watching the two play in the snow, however his baby clearly had other things in mind.

It was times like this that Minseok realized the dangers of dating a man like Jongdae. 

Jongdae was now the one on the run as Jongin chased him with a snowball. Instead of hiding behind the thousands of trees that surrounded them, Jongdae decided it would be a good idea to hide behind Minseok.

Minseok was prepared to protect his baby from Jongin and his snowball, but what he wasn’t prepared for was Jongdae stuffing snow down the back of his coat. Minseok screamed and squirmed as he tried to shake the snow out of his clothes only to be attacked by both Jongin and Jongdae.

The three chased and tossed snowballs at each other for a while, until the sun began to set and Minseok decided it would be best for everyone to get inside and out of their now wet clothes. 

\--

Jongin and Jongdae were full of giggles as they stumbled into the cabin. “Shoes off boys,” Minseok shut the door behind them and slipped out of his shoes. 

“Yes, Sir.” Both answered as they slipped out of their shoes. 

Hats, scarves, and coats were the next things to be removed as they were hung neatly on the coat rack closest to the door. 

Minseok, having melted snow now cascading down his back and the back of his pants, slipped out of his sweater, undershirt, and pants in the doorway. 

He heard a gasp and looked up to see Jongin covering his eyes and blushing from the tips of his ears down to his collarbones. 

“M-M-M-M-MI-MISTER! Y-YOU’RE N-NOT WE-WEA-WEAR-“

“DADDY WHY ARE YOU PRACTICALLY NAKED IN FRONT OF NINI!?” 

Minseok sent an innocent smile Jongdae’s direction as he answered. “Had someone not stuffed snow down my shirt I wouldn’t have had to get naked in front of Nini. Now both of you head to the bathroom so I can run you some bathwater.”

“I-I think I-I should bath w-with D-Daddy.” Jongin stammered as he tried to will his agitated pulse to calm down. 

“What’s all this screaming about?” Kyungsoo asked as he poked his head into the living room. Hearing his lover’s voice Jongin instantly moved towards it, and moved his hands from in front of his eyes. 

“Daddy,” Jongin practically breathed as he went to hug the shorter man only to be stopped by a hand on his chest.

“You’re soaked to the bone, Baby.”

“I want a hug first.”

“I want you to take a bath first so you don’t get sick then you can have all the hugs you want.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” Kyungsoo sealed the promise with a soft kiss. “Now run along at let Minseok get you all warmed up.” 

Jongin’s eyes widened, “But Daddy, he’ll…I’ll…” He chewed on his bottom lip, looked over his shoulder at Mister, then looked back at Daddy. “I-I’ll have t-to b-be n-n-n-“

“Naked?” Kyungsoo supplied. 

Jongin nodded and looked down, “I-I d-don’t kn-know if-“

“It’ll be fine, Nini.” 

Despite Kyungsoo being completely dry, he wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist and pulled him closer. The wetness from Jongin’s clothes seeped through Kyungsoo’s and sent chills down his spine. 

Jongin dipped his head slightly to rest his forehead against Kyungsoo’s and closed his eyes. 

Kyungsoo let him stay like this for a few moments longer then told him to open his eyes. His voice was soft as he spoke to Jongin so only the two of them could hear what he had to say.

“If I could bathe you myself right now I most definitely would.”

“Why can’t you, Daddy?”

“Because Daddy’s preparing a really special surprise for both you and Jongdae.”

“What kind of surprise?” 

Kyungsoo chuckled, “The kind that you’ll both like.” 

He tapped the tip of Jongin’s nose with his finger then gave him another soft kiss against his lips, “You’ll be a big boy for Daddy, right?” 

Melted snowflakes that clung desperately to the ends of Jongin’s bangs landed on Kyungsoo’s cheeks as he nodded. “I’ll be a big boy.”

“You won’t cause any trouble for Minseok while you’re in the tub, right?”

“I won’t cause trouble. I’m a good boy.”

“Of course you are.” He smiled and stepped away from Jongin, “I’ve already drawn up their bath so all you have to do is get them in it.” Even though his words were directed at Minseok, his eyes stayed locked on Jongin’s.

Jongin always felt small whenever Daddy looked at him like that. 

He didn’t feel small in a bad way. 

It was a good way that made him feel warm and protected. He was practically bouncing by the time Mister made his way towards him to lead him to the bathroom.

\--

Even though he promised to be a big boy for Daddy, Jongin still discovered that he was embarrassed when he had to undress to get in the tub. “Am I taking a bath with Jongdae?” 

Minseok nodded, “It’s quicker this way. I’m sure you want to get back to Kyungsoo as soon as you can, right?” Jongin instantly smiled at the mention of his Daddy’s name. 

A smile that didn’t go unnoticed by Jongdae. 

Minseok noticed how quiet he’d been since Kyungsoo and Jongin’s interaction when they entered the cabin. 

“Dae, how about you and I cover our eyes so Nini feels more comfortable?”

Jongdae pouted, but closed his eyes and covered them with his hands for good measure. Minseok made sure Jongdae wasn’t peeking then covered his own eyes. “Should we turn our backs too? Will that help?”

Jongin stared at the two of them warily then quickly began to undress, “It’s fine. Just…no peeking.” 

He kept a sharp eye on both of them to make sure neither of them peeked then slipped into the water and hid himself behind the bubbles. 

Once he was positive that only the bubbles and his head were visible in the tub he told them it was okay for them to uncover their eyes. 

As Jongin made himself comfortable in the water and started to play with the bubbles he realized the two things: the first was that Daddy used his favorite peach scented bubbles, and the second was that, unlike Jongin, Jongdae didn’t mind undressing in front of others. It didn’t phase him at all to slip out of his wet clothes and into the tub with Jongin.

They were quiet for a moment. 

Faint splashes were heard whenever one of them moved, but other than that it was quiet. Jongdae was busy scooping up bubbles in his hands when Jongin suddenly moved forward and placed something on top of his head.

His eyebrows drew together slightly as he looked up to see what Jongin was doing. He seemed to be concentrating super hard as he continued to put…whatever it was on top of his head. As soon as Jongin was satisfied, he sat back in the tub and sent a bright smile Minseok’s direction.

“What do you think?”

Minseok hummed for a moment as he stared at…whatever it was that Jongin had put on his head. “I think…” Minseok knelt beside the tub and scooped up some bubbles, “we should add just a little more right…” he carefully moved the bubbles around Jongdae’s chin to give him a bubble beard, “here.” 

Jongin fell into a giggle fit and Jongdae gasped. He touched the top of his head and pulled his hand away to discover that it was completely covered in bubbles. 

“Nini!” Jongdae giggled as he grabbed some bubbles and began to pile them on top of his head. 

The rest of the bath went by smoothly as they played and helped wash each other. Jongdae stepped out of the tub first and was instantly wrapped up in a warm, fluffy towel. He stood on his tip-toes, gave his daddy a quick kiss on the tip of his nose, then ran out of the bathroom.

“Alright, Nini. Your turn.” Minseok held up the towel for him and closed his eyes so Jongin wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. 

Quickly, but carefully, Jongin climbed out of the tub and wrapped himself in the warm towel, “Th-thank you, Mister.”

“Don’t mention it, Nini. Kyungsoo should be waiting for you in the living room.” Jongin nodded and quickly excused himself. 

“Daddy?” Jongin called as he padded down the hall and towards the living room. As Jongin walked he noticed that the sun had completely set while he was in the tub. A soft glow from the living room was the only light he had as he left the hall and entered the living room.

He gasped when noticed the large, blanket that covered the living room floor right in front of the now lit fireplace. Resting in the middle of the blanket was a large picnic basket surrounded by bottles of juice and water. Pillows were also arranged neatly along the side of the blanket that faced the fireplace. 

Jongdae was seated in a rose pink robe between the basket and the pillows while Kyungsoo, clad in a black robe, toweled his hair dry. “We can’t have you catching cold during our trip, Dae. Want me to blow dry your hair for you?”

Jongdae parted his lips to speak, but stopped when he noticed the new arrival. “Nini!” 

Kyungsoo looked up from what he was doing, and smiled, “Have a nice bath?”

Jongin nodded. 

“Come on, lets get you into something a little more appropriate.” Kyungsoo stood and made his way to Jongin. He gently rested his hand on the small of Jongin’s back and led him towards their shared bedroom. He quickly toweled Jongin and his hair dry then wrapped him in a white robe. 

He led him back into the living room and motioned for him to sit next to Jongdae. Jongin did as told and made himself comfy. 

Kyungsoo sat across from them and began to empty the contents of the basket. 

There were two containers filled with beef stir fry, a large bowl of cream pasta, a fruit tray with cream cheese in the middle, and four bowls that were filled with garden salads. 

“I bet you two worked up quite an appetite playing outside with Minseok.”

He pulled out the box of plastic forks he’d packed in the basket and offered a pair to Jongdae and Jongin. Both took them, but unlike Jongin, Jongdae placed the fork on the blanket in front of him.

“I want to wait until Daddy finishes his shower before I eat.” 

Jongin paused and fiddled with his fork. He was torn between wanting to eat his food and wanting to wait for Mister to join so they could all eat together. 

Thankfully, Jongin didn’t have to deal with this dilemma too long since Minseok casually strolled into the living room wearing a blue robe. “I hope I didn’t make you guys wait too long.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “Your timing couldn’t have been better actually.”

Minseok made himself comfortable next to Kyungsoo and accepted the fork that was offered to him. He looked at the dishes Kyungsoo had prepared while they were outside and hummed happily, “It all looks so good. I can’t wait to dig in.” 

Kyungsoo passed out the paper plates and napkins that were resting at the bottom of the basket. Minseok helped fix both Jongdae and Jongin’s plates, “Make sure you eat all of your veggies, Dae.” 

“I will, I will.” 

Everyone thanked Kyungsoo for the food, and happily dug in. 

Jongin hadn’t realized how hungry he was until just then. In his rush to stuff his face with as much food as possible, he failed to realize how messily he was eating. Sauce from both the stir-fry and pasta clung to the corners of his lips and chin.

“Nini, slow down. I promise the food isn’t going anywhere,” Kyungsoo chuckled while leaning forward and wiping away the stray sauce with his napkin. Jongin grinned at the action and mumbled a small apology before eating again and getting more sauce on his face.

Kyungsoo was tempted to lean forward and clean his face once more, but ultimately decided it’d be best for both Jongin and himself to wait until after he finished eating to clean him up. 

Jongdae, while just as eager as he ate, was a little cleaner. 

Although there was no sauce on his mouth and chin, there was a small amount on the tip of his nose. 

How he managed to get sauce there? 

No one knew. 

Minseok snickered softly and made a mental note to clean up Jongdae as well. Other than the occasional stray patch of sauce, dinner went by smoothly. 

Kyungsoo cleared away the extra food while Minseok wiped away the lingering sauce on both Jongdae and Jongin’s faces. 

“I’m so proud of you, Dae. You ate all of your veggies without complaining about them.” Minseok smiled as he finished cleaning away the sauce on Jongdae’s nose. 

Jongdae smiled and nodded, “Does this mean I can have dessert?”

“I don’t know if we have anything for dessert.”

“Actually…I baked a cake earlier and made some hot cocoa.” Kyungsoo confessed as he stood. “Shall I bring everyone some?”

“I want to help carry the cocoa!” Jongin smiled.

“I want to help carry the cake!” Jongdae chirped.

Kyungsoo laughed and nodded, “Alright. Just make sure to be careful.” 

As the three headed towards the kitchen, Minseok stretched out and made himself comfortable on the blanket. 

“Kyungsoo!” Minseok called from his spot on the floor. 

“Yeah?”

“What kind of cake did you make?”

“Pound cake. I was gonna make coffee cake, but Nini gets a little loopy when he has it.”

“I do not!” Jongin whined cutely from the kitchen. 

“Did you want me to make you some coffee, Hyung?”

Minseok hummed as he thought then shook his head, “Nah. Cocoa will be just fine.” 

Less than a minute later all three returned from the kitchen carrying either a steaming mug of cocoa or a saucer with a slice of cake on it. 

“Careful, Dae. The cocoa’s hot and I’d hate for you to burn yourself.” 

“I won’t Mister.” 

Carefully, Jongdae lowered himself to the ground. His eyebrows were drawn together and his lips were pursed in concentration as he did his best to sit without causing any of the drink’s contents to spill. 

A bright smile spread across his face as he placed the two mugs of cocoa neatly on the blanket. “You did so well,” Kyungsoo cooed. 

“Thank you~”

Wanting his Daddy to praise him as well, Jongin carefully placed the saucers with cake next to the mugs of cocoa. He looked up expectantly and Kyungsoo, who in turn laughed and told him he’d also done well. 

Kyungsoo placed the last two mugs of cocoa next to the first then scurried back to the kitchen to grab the last two saucers with cake on them. 

“Daddy!” Nini called from his spot on the floor. 

“Yes?”

“You forgot the white stuff in the can.”

“The whip cream?”

“Yes! We need it for the cocoa!”

“Do we have any marshmallows?” Minseok asked while pinching off a piece of cake and popping it into his mouth. 

“Daddy~” Jongdae pouted. “We have to wait for Mister to get back before we can eat.”

Minseok puffed out his cheeks and pouted back cutely, “But I want to eat it now~” 

Jongin giggled at the sudden display of cuteness and shook his head, “We all want to eat, but we have to wait for Daddy to get back.” 

“I’m back,” Kyungsoo smiled as he re-entered the living room with his arms full of goodies. He crouched down and motioned for Minseok to grab one of the saucers he was carrying. 

Minseok sat up and took the saucer as well as the bag of marshmallows and container of cream Kyungsoo had under his chin and arm respectively. “You could’ve just asked me to come help you,” Minseok chuckled.

“It would’ve taken too much time. Plus I was already in there.”

They quickly placed everything in the middle of the blanket so everyone could decorate their food accordingly. 

“Daddy has to eat this piece of cake, because he already pinched some off while Mister was in the kitchen,” Jongdae pointed out. 

Minseok puffed out his cheeks, but took the slice anyway. 

“Did you want whip cream on your cocoa, Hyung?” Kyungsoo asked as he plopped a few marshmallows in his own mug. They were the mini colorful ones that Jongin loved so much.

Minseok shook his head and popped another piece of cake into his mouth. “Just marshmallows will be fine.”

Once Kyungsoo finished dropping marshmallows into his mug, he dropped a few into Minseok’s. 

Jongin watched the pair then reached for the spray can of whip cream. “Hyung.”

“Hmm?” Jongdae asked around the forkful of cake. Jongin couldn’t help but smile at how cute Jongdae looked with a fork hanging out of his mouth and his cheeks puffed out slightly with cake. 

“Would…would you like some whip cream?” Jongdae swallowed the now mushy cake in his mouth and nodded, “Yes.” 

He realized that most of his cake was gone so there would be no point in putting whip cream on what remained, so he placed his saucer down and lifted his mug so Jongin could top off his cocoa with whip cream.

Jongin gave the can a few good shakes then sprayed some whip cream onto the drink. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on who you ask), Jongin got a little too excited while shaking it and some the whip cream spurted out and landed on Jongdae’s nose and cheek.

Jongdae gasped and Jongin blushed at his mistake, “I-I’m s-sorry Hyung! I-I didn’t m-“

“It’s okay, Nini.” Jongdae blinked as he sat down his mug. Jongin chewed on his bottom lip and placed down the can of whip cream. “I c-can gr-grab a n-napkin f-for you.” Jongin said softly as he moved to stand, but was stopped by Jongdae grabbing his wrist.

“There’s no need for that,” Jongdae said with a smile. 

Jongin looked a little confused, “Th-then h-how am I supposed t-to clean up the m-mess I made?”

“Use your mouth instead.” 

Jongin’s head snapped towards the sound of his Daddy’s voice. “Wh-what?”

“Use your mouth to clean it up,” Kyungsoo said nonchalantly as he took a sip of his cocoa. He lowered the mug from his lips and licked away the leftover melted marshmallow that clung to it. “There’s no need to let to whip cream go to waste just because it’s on Dae’s face.”

“B-but D-“

“I’m sure he won’t mind,” Minseok interrupted with a smile as he took a sip of his own cocoa. He let out a delighted hum and praised Kyungsoo for his superior culinary skills. Kyungsoo, in turn, chuckled and playfully gave him a shove. 

Both Jongin and Jongdae’s faces turned a bright shade of red at their daddy’s words. “I-is…it really okay for him to do that?” Jongdae asked once he managed to get his brain working properly again.

Kyungsoo nodded, “As long as Nini’s okay with it I don’t see why not.”

“Besides,” Minseok added as he finished his cake, “it’s not like it’s the first time his face has been that close to yours.”

“What?” Jongin gasped. 

Kyungsoo deadpanned, “Baby, you didn’t honestly think we didn’t know about the little kisses between you two, did you?”

That one question caused both Jongin and Jongdae’s faces to pale. “Y-you kn-knew?” Jongin asked barely above a whisper.

“For how long?” Jongdae frowned.

Minseok and Kyungsoo looked at each other then back at the two clearly shocked men in front of them, “From the start,” they answered in unison.

Jongin suddenly felt ill. 

Jongdae, on the other hand, was mildly furious. “And why didn’t you say anything?”

Minseok, sensing Jongdae’s temper starting to flair, intervened, “We didn’t say anything because we already knew how uncomfortable you two felt about it. What the two of you are feeling right now isn’t exactly something that most people can easily accept so we were waiting for both of you to come and talk to us when you were ready.”

Jongdae chewed on his bottom lip as he looked between Minseok and Kyungsoo. Jongin was completely stiff next to Jongdae.

Kyungsoo sighed, sat down his mug, and patted his lap. “Come here, Baby.” 

Jongin’s movements were stiff as he crawled over to Kyungsoo and sat in his lap. “You don’t have to look so scared,” Kyungsoo cooed sweetly as he ran his fingers slowly through Jongin’s hair and down his back.

It always managed to calm Jongin in the past and today was no exception. A little color returned to his face and he relaxed some, “Y-yo-you’re n-n-not mad?”

Kyungsoo shook his head then paused and thought about it. “Initially I was, but I’m okay with it now since I get how scary this must be for you. It’s not everyday you find out you’re polyamorous.”

“I’m what?” Jongin’s face scrunched at the word. Kyungsoo chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose.

He’s such a little cutie.

“Polyamorous. In a nutshell, you’re the kind of person who can have romantic feelings towards multiple people at once.”

“But…I didn’t even know that was a thing. More importantly this has never happened to me before and on top of that I don’t even fully know how I feel about Hyung yet…it’s…” Jongin was looking for the right words, but couldn’t find them.

“Confusing?” Minseok supplied as he moved to sit next to Jongdae, who was now sending a pretty intense glare towards the ground. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed a soft kiss against the side of his neck. 

Jongin nodded, “Yea…”

“You know you’re not the only one confused, right?” Minseok smiled softly as he rested his chin on Jongdae’s shoulder. “Dae’s been having a pretty hard time with it too.”

“Have not.”

“Have too, and stop trying to act all tough.” Minseok poked him in the side and grinned when he squirmed. 

Jongdae gently batted Minseok’s hand away and sighed, “I just…if you two knew what was happening-“

“We wanted you to come to us when you were ready,” Minseok interrupted. 

He sat up and turned Jongdae towards him. He gently took Jongdae’s face in his hands (effectively smearing the whip cream still there) and lifted his head so their eyes met. 

“Kyungsoo and I could’ve told you from the start what it was you were feeling, but we wanted you two to sort it out yourselves.”

“Though in hindsight…perhaps it would have been better if we’d intervened.” Kyungsoo wondered aloud. 

“Perhaps,” Minseok sighed. “We just…I dunno…we just felt that when the dust settled you’d have enough faith in us to talk to us about it.”

“I’ve never felt this way before though,” Jongdae confessed quietly. “This is the first time it’s ever happened. I-I was scared. I thought...I thought something was wrong with me and I thought you’d hate me. I love you, Minseok. I didn’t wanna lose you…” 

Minseok shook his head and pulled Jongdae into a warm hug, smearing the left over whip cream on his face onto Minseok’s robe, “What ever am I to do with my silly little love?” Minseok smiled.

“You’ll never lose me. And there’s absolutely nothing wrong with you, Jongdae. You’re you and I love you for that fact alone. The fact that you may have the same feelings for Jongin as you do for me…well…that’s just another one of your many quirks that I’ve learned to love.”

“I’m actually not completely sure how I feel about Jongin ye-wait,” Jongdae lifted his head enough to look at Minseok. “What do you mean ‘I’ve learned to love’? You’re okay with me having these kinds of feelings towards Jongin?”

It was Minseok’s turn to blush now. He cleared his throat and looked to Kyungsoo for help. The latter just smirked at him.

Rude. 

Well…if that’s how Kyungsoo wanted to play so be it.

“Well…” he looked at Jongdae and shifted slightly so his chin wasn’t jabbing him in the collarbone, “at first, like Kyungsoo I was mad. I thought that everything was fine between us so when I found out you were secretly getting touchy feeling with Jongin I was hurt. Then I noticed that what was happening between you and Jongin wasn’t exactly an affair, and that you and Jongin both didn’t have a clue what was happening and you were both terrified…I realized it wasn’t just about me anymore and I wanted to try and help you two. Which is why I thought the trip to the mountains would be a good idea.”

“So you plotted this?” Jongdae glared, “You said you just wanted a vacation you liar.”

“Daddy doesn’t approve of such language.” Minseok scrunched his nose. “Anyway, long story short, both Kyungsoo and I accept you and Jongin and we don’t think any less of either of you.”

“We also, although not polyamorous ourselves, understand that just because it’s not something Minseok or I have personally experienced doesn’t mean that the way you’re feeling isn’t real.” Kyungsoo added. 

“You both…seem awfully okay with this…” Jongdae noted as he looked between Minseok and Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo shrugged, “A part of loving someone means dealing with their quirks. Plus…it’s cute watching you two try, and fail miserably need I add, to restrain yourselves.”

“Not to mention the little kiss earlier today in the snow~” 

“Two cute kids kissing with snow all over them was quite a sight to see. I even have a picture of it,” Kyungsoo beamed. 

Jongin’s eyes widened and Jongdae gasped, “YOU SAW THAT!?” Jongin screamed.

“Inside voice, Nini,” Kyungsoo chided gently. 

Jongin covered his face with his hands and groaned in embarrassment. “Delete that photo, Daddy.”

“Never.”

“The fact that you two thought no one saw you is adorable in itself,” Minseok smiled as he hugged Jongdae a little tighter. It was then that Minseok realized the whip cream that was smeared on his robe and hand. 

Not liking that he was the only one covered in smeared whip cream, he slowly started to reach for the can, “As long as it’s just with Jongin and you swear to inform me whenever you get the urge to do something weird with him, I suppose I don’t mind sharing.”

“You promise?” Jongdae smiled. 

Minseok nodded, “Yup. Wanna seal it with a kiss?”

Jongdae nodded and leaned in only to be stopped by whip cream being sprayed on the tip of his nose. He screamed and Minseok fell back laughing. 

“Daddy! You big meanie! You said a ‘kiss’!” 

He pounced on Minseok and tried to steal the whip cream from him. 

Jongin moved his hands from his face and looked at Kyungsoo curiously, “So…it’s really okay for me to feel this way?” 

Kyungsoo, who was secretly cheering for Jongdae to win the impromptu wrestling match, focused his attention on Jongin and looked him straight in the eye, “As long as it’s Jongdae I’m fine. Just…promise you’ll talk to me about things like this from now on, okay? I was hurt when I thought you didn’t trust me enough to come and talk to me about it.” 

“I’m sorry,” Jongin mumbled softly as he wrapped his arms loosely around Kyungsoo’s neck. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Daddy. I never want to hurt you.” 

“And…promise me one more thing,” Kyungsoo said softly as he gently pressed his forehead against Jongin’s. 

“What?” Jongin asked while shifting in Kyungsoo’s lap so he was facing him completely with one leg on either side of his waist. Kyungsoo pulled Jongin closer so they were pressed completely against each other and his voice dropped an octave as he spoke, “Promise I’ll be the only Daddy you’ll ever want or need.” 

A shiver ran down Jongin’s spine and he was suddenly finding it difficult to think straight. He whined quietly and his eyes dropped to his Daddy’s lips. 

They looked so soft and so pink.

He wanted to kiss them…but he wanted to hear Daddy speak more.

But he really wanted a kiss from Daddy.

Daddy’s kisses were always nice and they left him feeling mushy all over. Sure, he was usually breathless after them, but he loved the way Daddy could make him feel so warm with them…

He really wanted a kiss, but right now Daddy was the one who needed reassuring, not Nini. It was the least he could do after all Daddy had done for him. So he nodded and responded as best as he could, “Promise, Daddy. Only you.”

“Seal it with a kiss?” 

Daddy’s breath was warm against his lips as he spoke. Nini was starting to feel mushy again and his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. 

He didn’t trust himself to speak anymore, so he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. 

Minseok, who now had effectively pinned and whip creamed his baby’s face, laughed happily as he flipped Jongdae onto his back. 

“Not fair,” Jongdae panted as he finally relented and relaxed against the floor. His hair was a mess, his cheeks were flushed from his exertion, and globs of whip cream stuck to his cheeks and the tip of his nose. 

“You’re so much stronger than me, Daddy.”

“Of course I am,” Minseok cooed as he pecked Jongdae’s lips, “Daddy has to be stronger than you baby so he can protect you and make you feel safe.” He practically flung the can of whip cream to a random corner and took Jongdae’s hands into his own. 

He brought them to his chest so Jongdae could feel his heartbeat. “Feel that?” 

Minseok’s heartbeat was a little erratic, but it was strong. “You make Daddy’s heart do funny things when you’re near him.”

“I do?” Jongdae asked in awe as he felt Minseok’s heart flutter under his palms. 

“You do. Daddy loves his baby so much that he doesn’t know what to do around you,” he said lowly while licking away some of the cream on Jongdae’s cheek. 

Jongdae’s eyelashes fluttered and a soft moan left his lips as Minseok’s tongue moved boldly across his face to clean the whip cream clinging to it. “Daddy loves you so much, Dae,” Minseok whispered as he finished cleaning his lover’s face. 

Before Minseok could finish swallowing the cream on the tip of his tongue, Jongdae lifted his head and brushed his tongue against Minseok’s to steal the cream. He smirked and smeared the cream that was now on the tip of his tongue across his lips. 

“You missed a spot, Daddy.”

Minseok’s eyes darkened as he caught his bottom lip between his teeth, “So it would seem.” 

He dipped his head and claimed Jongdae’s mouth as his own. Jongdae was always so compliant when Minseok kissed him so he took extra care to suck away the extra cream clinging to his lips then licked his way into Jongdae’s mouth.

With each swipe, he could feel Jongdae melt more into this touch.

Jongdae happily sucked on Minseok’s tongue as he fisted Minseok’s robe and pulled him closer to him, “More,” Jongdae whimpered quietly into the kiss. “Wanna feel more.”

Knowing exactly what Jongdae wanted, Minseok dragged his tongue against the underside of Jongdae’s then pulled back just enough to balance his weight on his knees.

Even though all they’d done until now was kiss, Jongdae looked absolutely wrecked lying beneath Minseok. 

His legs were spread which caused the bottom half of his robe to bunch up and open slightly to reveal his creamy thighs. Some time during their little match earlier, the top of Jongdae’s robe came loose and exposed his chest, the cute little piercings that adorned his nipples, and his torso.

His cheeks were flushed, his hair was scattered around him like a messy halo, his breathing was uneven, and the pure need radiating from him was practically palpable. 

“Want you,” Jongdae purred and reached up for Minseok. 

Minseok shimmied out of the top of his robe so the only thing that held it in place was the tie wrapped snuggly around his waist. He made quick work of the tie that held Jongdae’s robe together and peeled away the sides of it to reveal what was beneath.

\--

Within minutes all four men were naked. 

Jongdae found himself with his ass high in the air and face buried in a pillow, while Jongin laid next to him, with his knees pushed into his chest. His cock ached and drooled lazily against his stomach. Each small twitch or sharp intake of breath caused the tip of his cock to smear the clear fluids oozing from the tip across his tanned stomach.

“D-Daddy. P-please!” Nini whined as he covered his face with his hands. His blush had traveled from his face to his chest, his breathing was uneven, and he fought so hard to hold in his moans and to keep from squirming. 

But it was so hard to do so when Daddy was licking his pee-wee and pinching his nipples!

Chills ran down Nini’s spine as his back arched and he squirmed against the blanket. “Daddy!” Nini whined again as he reached down and rested his shaky hand on the top of Daddy’s hair. He curled his fingers into it, but didn’t dare pull. 

He didn’t want to hurt Daddy, and even though Daddy said he didn’t mind, Nini still felt guilty. 

Jongdae was losing his mind as Daddy worked him open with his tongue. He bit down on the pillow and tried his best to keep from falling flat on his stomach. His thighs were shaking so bad that Jongdae could feel his cock tremble from the aftershocks.

Dae felt sticky. And wet. 

A mix of Daddy’s drool, sweat, and his own fluids ran down his thighs. Jongdae was practically in tears as he pushed his hips back into his Daddy’s mouth to get more of that mind numbing pleasure.

His toes curled, and his abs clenched. 

Daddy’s tongue was so deep inside of Jongdae, and he loved it. 

Daddy’s breath was warm against his damp hole, and his teeth occasionally scraped against the puckered flesh to get Dae to clench even more around him.

He wanted more, but it was already too good for him to handle. Everything was spinning and his body wasn’t listening to him anymore. 

Everything felt too good and Dae was having a hard time breathing.

Daddy’s tongue just kept going deeper and deeper and the deeper it got, the warmer Dae felt, and the louder his moans became.

The sound of his Daddy slurping lewdly on his hole, and Nini’s moans of pleasure next to him were too much for his brain to handle. He whined and bit down hard on the pillow under his head as he came hard on the blanket beneath.

Nini was trying his hardest to keep his moans to a minimum, but his efforts were in vain the moment Daddy’s mouth wrapped around his pee-wee. It was so warm, and soft, and wet that Nini’s body went into autopilot.

He couldn’t help how his nipples pebbled or how his legs trembled as Daddy bobbed his head slowly and held onto the back of Nini’s thighs to keep him in place. 

Nini felt like Daddy was trying to suck his life out of him with each bob of his head, and he found himself having a hard time focusing as the sensations short circuited his brain. 

His eyelashes fluttered, his vision blurred, and all he could hear was his pulse pounding loudly in his ears. His breathing came out in shaky moans and the air around him felt sticky and warm. 

He could feel his entrance clench and unclench around the two fingers buried knuckle deep inside of him, and the small part of Nini’s brain that was still functioning wanted nothing more than for Daddy to fill him up with something bigger. 

He needed more than Daddy’s mouth on his peen and fingers inside of him. Under normal circumstance, Nini wouldn’t dream about blatantly asking for something like this...but he needed it and Daddy liked it when he used his words so…

He moved his hand from Daddy’s head to his shoulder and pushed down gently. With one last suck, Daddy pulled back and licked his lips. They were plumper than usual, and Daddy’s cheeks seemed a tad pinker than they were before. His fingers stretched Jongin once more before slowly pulling out.

“Something wrong, Baby?”

Daddy’s voice was hoarse, and the roughness of it made Nini’s cock twitch and ooze more against his stomach. He swallowed thickly, pressed his knees even closer to his chest, reached down and spread himself as much as he could. 

Every inch of Nini hoped that Daddy would get the hint and he wouldn’t actually have to say the words out loud. 

Even though the hooded look and sharp intake of breath told Nini that Daddy understood the message loud and clear. Nini knew it was twitching. He could feel his muscles tensing tighter the more Daddy stared.

It was obvious that Daddy understood what he wanted so why didn't he just give it to him?

He pouted and wiggled his hips when it became clear that Daddy didn’t plan on budging until Nini told him exactly what he wanted. 

“Please…wreck me…”

Dae’s entire body felt limp as he slumped to the floor when Daddy pulled back. “Uh oh~ did I overdo it? Was that too much for you?” Daddy chuckled.

Had Dae not felt like his limbs were wet noodles, he might have had a snarky comeback for Daddy. Since they do though, he settled for a small noise in the back of his throat.

His knees burned from them sliding across the blanket and was glad when Daddy flipped him onto his back. It was nice to not have to support himself, but it was even nicer that he could actually see what Daddy was up to. 

Daddy spread his legs nice and wide and he could feel his thigh brush against Nini.

Nini! 

While Dae was aware that Nini was beside him, he’d been so wrapped up in his own pleasure that he’d yet to look over at him. As soon as he did though, a low groan erupted from his chest.

Nini looked thoroughly sexed. 

Daddy slipped two wet fingers inside of Dae and his back arched as he took in the sight of Nini and clenched around his Daddy’s fingers.

Nini’s head was lolled to the side so he was facing Jongdae. His eye were half lidded and unfocused as a steady stream of drool escaped the corner of his mouth. His hair stuck up in random places and his hands were lying limply by the sides of his head. 

Pathetic little noises left Nini as his body bounced from the force of Mister’s thrusts.

Jongdae lifted his hand just enough to brush it against Jongin’s and felt his heart flutter when Nini entwined their fingers.

“What’s this?” Kyungsoo chuckled, “Holding your lovers’ hand while Daddy fucks you?”

Nini whined and tightened his grip on Jongdae’s hand. 

Dae’s eyes dropped as he watched Mister’s cock slide in and out of Nini. 

Why did Nini have to look so cute as Mister pushed himself inside of him?

“Hey now,” Daddy cooed while pulling his fingers out of Dae and rubbing his tip against his entrance. That quickly caught Dae’s attention as he spread his legs more and tried to lower his hips onto Daddy.

Minseok gave the inside of Jongdae’s thigh a small squeeze then pushed himself completely inside of him. 

Daddy must’ve covered himself in the sticky stuff from the bottle when he wasn’t looking since he slid in so easily. No matter how many times Daddy entered him, the intrusion always had the same effect. 

Dae’s nails dug themselves into the first thing they made contact with, his back arched, and a quick gasp left him. 

Minseok tossed Jongdae’s legs over his shoulders, held onto his thighs and slowly began to thrust inside of him. He loved taking Jongdae bareback since he got to feel every inch of the suffocating heat as it was meant to be. 

He’d done a really good job opening his baby up with his tongue before taking him. Jongdae’s walls were much more receptive to him and he could already feel his insides molding to accommodate the shape of his sex. 

As Kyungsoo’s thrusts grew faster, Nini’s moans became slightly higher in pitch. He had a death grip on Jongdae’s hand and fuck! If he clenched up like that again Kyungsoo was pretty sure he’d be a goner. 

He growled low in the back of his throat and tightened his grip on Jongin’s waist. He fucked harder into Jongin and made sure to aim for his prostate with each snap of his hips.

If Dae thought Nini was cute before, he was sorely mistaken. 

Nini taking Mister’s cock with tears in his eyes was by far the cutest Nini Dae had ever seen. 

“Hey hey hey~” Minseok grunted as he accented each word with a deep thrust that left Jongdae practically on the verge of sobbing. He reached down and tugged at one of Jongdae’s pierced nipples and licked his lips as he watched a particularly large blob of precum ooze from Jongdae’s tip.

He thrusted a few more times then pulled out and helped Jongdae onto his knees, “Kyungsoo,” he called while shifting Jongdae so his back was facing Minseok’s front and his knees were spread wide enough for Minseok to make himself comfortable between. 

“Huh?” Kyungsoo grunted as Jongin dug his nails into his back. 

“Don’t you think we should let the two lovebirds watch each other?”

“I think we should.” Kyungsoo pulled out of Nini, which earned him a very loud whine of protest, and pulled him into his lap. 

Minseok rested his chin on Jongdae’s shoulder and held onto his waist as he whispered, “Push yourself back onto my cock at the same time Nini sinks down onto his Daddy’s, okay?”

At a loss for words, Dae nodded and steadied himself by leaning back into his Daddy’s chest.

Kyungsoo made sure that both Minseok and Jongdae had an eyeful as Nini positioned himself over his Daddy’s cock.

Dae’s knees almost gave out as he pushed himself back onto his Daddy’s cock at the same time Nini lowered himself onto his Daddy’s. He could see how the muscles in Nini’s lower body twitched and his hips shook as Mister fed him his cock.

Dae’s eyes widened as he watched how Nini’s body gobbled Mister up inch by inch by inch. Nini’s eyes were shut tight and his jaw was slack with pleasure. 

Although he was nowhere as big as Mister was, Dae was sure he could still make Nini feel that good too. 

Kyungsoo, who hadn’t taken his eyes off Dae since Nini climbed into his lap, smirked at the awestruck Dae he wore. Nini had already taken it upon himself to start bouncing and the small squeals and occasional mewls he let out only seemed to add fuel to the fire. 

Whether Dae was aware or not that he’d also started rocking back and forth on Minseok’s cock, Kyungsoo wasn’t sure. 

“Do you like watching Nini take another man’s cock, Dae?” 

Jongdae shook his head and moaned as Minseok took control of the thrusts. “Nini just ah! He looks like he feels so good!” Jongdae shivered as Minseok dug his nails into his waist and pulled him back to meet his thrusts. 

Kyungsoo sat up slightly to pull Nini more into his lap so he could better angle his thrusts. 

“Good~” Nini moaned as he forced his eyes open to look at Jongdae. “It’s so good, Hyung! And deep! Daddy, please! It’s-it’s…” Words failed him as his eyes locked on Dae’s.

Deep. 

Daddy was so deep inside of him that Nini sure he would jumble up his insides. His legs were burning and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could bounce on his own, but he couldn’t bring himself to slow down as he started to feel a tingly feeling.

It always started in his legs, then it quickly traveled through the rest of his body right before a wave of white hot bliss blindsides him and leaves him squirming and coming completely undone underneath Daddy.

He was close.

He was so close that Nini could taste it. He bounced as fast as he could, but realized he wouldn’t be able to push himself over the edge the way Daddy could. 

Even with the stunning visual of Mister burying himself to the hilt inside of Dae, and the way his peen slapped furiously against his stomach, it wasn’t enough. Nini was frustrated and horny and all he wanted at that moment was for Daddy to make him feel little to make the pain in his pee-wee go away.

The grip on Dae’s arms and the tight, quick, yet deep thrusts that Daddy gave left him at a loss for words. All he could do was pant and whine, as he shut his eyes and did his best to keep from collapsing.

Having his Daddy be so rough with him as his tip hit his prostate over and over, and watching as Nini’s Daddy had his way with him left Dae a little lightheaded. So many emotions and thoughts hit him at once and it caused his knees to buckle.

Thankfully Daddy was right there to hold him firmly in place. 

Both Jongin and Jongdae were moaning shamelessly now, and their daddy’s couldn’t have been any more in love with them than they were in that moment. 

Dae did his best to meet his Daddy’s thrusts. But his brain was in such a state the he couldn’t get his limbs to function properly. Jolts of pleasure tormented him and his cock slapped repeatedly against his stomach.

What would it feel like to have Nini on his pee-wee?

He’d only put it in Daddy once before but the feeling was so overwhelming that he’d pretty much made a mess as soon as he pushed in. 

Since he wasn’t sure how well putting his pee-wee inside of Jongin would work, he wondered what it would be like to have it inside of Nini’s mouth instead. With today being an exception, Daddy usually took Dae into his mouth and he wouldn’t let go until Dae spilled his own stickiness down Daddy’s throat multiple times.

Though sometimes he ran out of stickiness to supply Daddy with, but he still tried to get more out and that usually resulted in Dae squirting and that was something he preferred not to do.

He almost yelped as the thought of Nini being pushed to the point of squirting flooded his brain and sent him running full speed towards his orgasm. 

“Daddy! Gonna make a mess!” 

“Hang on a little longer,” Minseok groaned as he felt his own climax approaching. Before he could allow himself to fall over the edge though, he needed his baby to come undone. 

“I need to do it now! Please Daddy!” Dae pleaded. 

Why couldn’t Daddy just be nice and let him make a mess? He was positive he couldn’t hold it for much longer and the more he tensed his muscles to hold it back, the stronger the tingles in his legs and lower tummy felt. 

Jongdae’s breathing came out in jerky, gasps, and whines as he tried his hardest to hold back his orgasm.

He was starting to see spots, and he could tell this one was going to be more intense than any orgasm he’d ever had before. Tears blurred his vision and rolled down his cheeks as he let his Daddy use him as he saw fit. 

Jongin wasn’t in much better shape than Jongdae was. His orgasm was approaching fast now that Daddy had pressed him face first onto the floor and was pounding hard and deep inside of him. 

His eyes were shut tight and choked out ‘Daddy’s spilled from his lips. 

Nini’s head was becoming foggy. His body trembled uncontrollably as it braced itself for his release. Daddy was making him feel so good that tears spilled from Nini’s eyes and small sobs left him. 

He could hear his Daddy chuckle and pant behind him, but he didn’t let up. 

“You’ve gotten all nice and sloppy for Daddy, Nini. He’s so proud of you.”

Daddy’s words almost pushed him over the edge, and he yelped as his hips jerked unexpectedly. “Gonna cum for Daddy?”

“Mmhmm!” Nini nodded. 

“Wanna let Hyung watch?”

“Mmhmm!” 

Kyungsoo carefully lifted Jongin’s lower body from the floor and scooted them closer towards the other couple.

Minseok noticed Kyungsoo moving closer and moved his hands from Jongdae’s arms to his waist. “Hold onto Nini’s hands.”

Jongdae struggled to catch his breath as he did as he was told. His hands were sweaty and trembling as he laced their fingers together and rested his forehead against Nini’s. 

They leaned against each other to keep from falling as both of their lovers resumed their thrusts. 

“Daddy feels so good! Hyung! I-I” Nini tightened his grip on Jongdae’s hands and closed his eyes tightly. He couldn’t handle this.

Daddy was surrounding him and was inside of him, and yet pressed snuggly against his front was Jongdae. 

He mumbled a ‘me too, Nini’ before smashing their lips together in a desperate kiss. Jongin dug his nails into the back of Jongdae’s hands as his orgasm hit him like a freight train. 

His jaw fell slack, his eyes shut tight, his body twitched, and his hips jerked uncontrollably as rope after rope of his release spurted from his slit and onto Jongdae. The warmth of Jongin’s release against his stomach and chest, and his nails digging into the backs of Jongdae’s hands pushed him over the edge as well.

He lowered his head and buried his face in the side of Jongin’s neck as he tensed then completely came undone as his release left him completely spent. 

Minseok, who knew how much Jongdae’s orgasms affected him, pulled him close to his chest and supported his weight. 

After making sure both of their babies were thoroughly satisfied, Kyungsoo and Minseok found their own releases deep inside of their lovers.

Gently, Minseok pulled out of his half sleep lover and laid him gently on a clean section of the blanket. Kyungsoo did the same for Jongin before the pair stood on shaky legs to find clean blankets for them to sleep on.

Though thoroughly exhausted, and pretty much asleep himself, Jongin found the strength to wiggle closer to Jongdae. He rested his hand gently on top of his Hyung’s and pecked his lips as he whispered a soft ‘sleep well Hyung’. 

Jongdae mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep, but a small smile spread across his face. Jongin smiled as well as he finally let sleep take over.

By the time Minseok and Kyungsoo returned with clean blankets and wet towels both Jongin and Jongdae were fast asleep. 

They were careful not to wake the pair as they wiped away the lingering release on their bodies and covered them with the clean blankets. Once their babies were clean and warm, they both slipped under the blankets as well next to their respective lovers.

“Kyungsoo?” 

“Yeah, Hyung?”

“Did everything go according to plan?” Kyungsoo flashed Minseok an innocent smile then yawned, “Nope. It went even better than I thought it would.”

**Author's Note:**

> *yangnyeom chicken: it’s chicken that’s covered in this sweet and spicy sauce (it’s half and half but all super yummy) the super cool thing about this dish is you can make it with the bones still in or you could make it with chunks of chicken. Either way it’s all super delicious and I highly recommend you try it if you have the chance (link/recipe: http://www.maangchi.com/recipe/yangnyeom-tongdak) 
> 
> **sugar storm: okay so I know in Gone Girl there was actually sugar in the air when she was talking about the sugar storm, but I tweaked it to be just regular snow instead since it fits with the scene and helps the story along ☺ so please don’t get all huffy and go ‘THAT’S NOT WHAT A SUGAR STORM IS’. For this fics purpose, please just accept Jongdae’s explanation haha
> 
> this is crossposted on to my AFF account and there will also be a link to it on my tumblr (aff-shatteredmirror)
> 
> this is my first Exo fic in years so please be gentle with me. also it turned out much longer than I expected it to be so if you've made it this far then I would like to personally thank you for reading until the end :) I hope to see some of you in the comment section
> 
> shattered_mirror


End file.
